


Enlightenment

by kaorihikari



Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Self-Indulgent, Self-Insert, Slice of Life, Slow Burn, Transported to another world, other character to be added later, other pair too, saat tak ada yang ngasup waktunya asup sendiri, the OC is not a Master, the character is legal, the story begin at 2004, themselves and each other, two dorks learning to love
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-19
Updated: 2020-07-30
Packaged: 2021-03-04 17:49:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25380406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaorihikari/pseuds/kaorihikari
Summary: Romani Archaman adalah nama baru yang ia emban. Penuh dengan harapan yang dia letakkan kepada kehidupan barunya. Mengetahui masa depan yang suram meredupkan harapan tersebut.Pertemuan yang tak tertuliskan mengubah alur hidupnya. Tak bisa mengelak dari naskah bukan berarti ia tak bisa menemukan kebahagiaan di dalamnya. Romani belajar bahwa pelita yang sayup bukan berarti gelap gulita.
Relationships: Romani Archaman/Kaori Hikari, Romani Archaman/Original Character(s)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	1. Kayang di Udara

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Saya gak punya Type Moon yang berarti saya gak punya Fate/Grand Order
> 
> CREEE AKHIRNYA KEPOS JUGA CERITA INI, kek di tag ini self indulgent Self-Insert dengan husbu uhuhu. Romaniiiiii.
> 
> Makasih yang sudah luangkan waktu buat baca bucinan saya ini!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Menurut pribadi Romani Archaman, nama baru yang ia emban pada inkarnasi ini, pertemuan resmi pertamanya dengan orang yang ia tolong adalah sebuah bencana.
> 
> Seseorang yang kini Romani ketahui adalah gadis paruh baya, gadis yang tampak seumuran dengan raganya yang sekarang, bersiap untuk melompat dari jendela persegi panjang dari LANTAI LIMA Rumah Sakit.

**JANUARI, 2019**

Tepat setelah dia akan mengunci pintu rumahnya, ia terjatuh ke belakang.

Hal yang mustahil terjadi karena dia tak menggerakkan kaki maupun badannya ketika melakukan tindakan itu. Dia jelas merasakan bahwa tudungnya ditarik ke belakang dengan kekuatan yang tidak bisa disebut dengan lembut.

“Bagaimana bisa?”

Ucapan itu terlontar dari mulutnya. Ya, karena sekarang dia sedang sendirian. Rumahnya memiliki pagar tua yang akan berbunyi ketika digerakkan, ia akan mendengar jika ada seseorang yang memanjatnya dan menarik dirinya tanpa alasan.

“Makhluk astral?” spekulasinya.

Sejenak kemudian dia memiliki hal yang lebih penting untuk dipikirkan.

Bagaimana bisa terjatuh ke lantai yang jaraknya bahkan tidak sampai dua meter dari tingginya memberinya kesempatan untuk berpikir panjang, dan berkata dua kalimat secara bersamaan?

Dia menyadari bahwa benturan keras ke lantai marmer yang padat tidak kunjung datang kepada tengkorak kepalanya.

Saat akhirnya dia dapat fokus kepada lingkungan sekelilingnya, tubuhnya melayang— _terjun bebas!_ pada angkasa raya, dengan langit hitam berpadukan merah menghias pemandangan di atasnya.

Apa yang terjadi di antara dia terjatuh pada teras rumahnya menjadi ke langit lapang?

“Huh? Ingatanku bolong?”

Dia membalikkan tubuhnya, hal yang pertama dia lihat adalah pemandangan di depannya. Warna merah yang tadinya dia lihat ternyata berasal dari sebuah daerah— _kota?_ yang sedang dilahap oleh api yang berkobar liar tanpa pandang bulu.

“Mimpi?” ucapnya kembali, dengan nada heran.

Mengapa dia memimpikan kota yang terbakar? Ah, dia tak seharusnya mempertanyakan logika dalam mimpi, matanya kini beralih kepada arah yang lebih penting, yaitu tepat di bawahnya.

“Ah, sial.”

Dia terlalu lama terdistraksi oleh hal yang tak penting, kini jarak tubuhnya dengan gundukan tanah di bawahnya sudah begitu dekat.

Dirinya tau kalau tak ada keajaiban yang menolongnya tepat sekarang juga, dia akan menjadi dadar darah di tanah.

Sisi lain dirinya mengatakan bahwa ini hanyalah mimpi, biarpun dia menjadi mayat dan tetap merasakan sakit saat di mimpi, dia akan melupakan semuanya ketika dia terbangun.

Sisi satunya berharap keajaiban itu datang, entah karena ini mimpi atau bukan, dan menyelamatkannya dari rasa sakit.

Sisi terakhirnya memahami kalau dirinya tidak seberuntung itu, dan tak ada keajaiban yang akan menyelamatkannya. Mungkin saja dia akan mati permanen, mau ini adalah mimpi, dan 1% kemungkinan ini adalah kenyataan.

Tak perlu dipertanyakan sisi mana yang benar.

* * *

**FUYUKI, MUSIM DINGIN PADA TAHUN 2004**

Sesaat setelah cahaya keajaiban maha kabul menghilang, suara benturan keras terngiang di dekat gundukan tanah tempat ritual sihir raksasa bersemayam.

Benturan itu berhasil mengalihkan pemikiran seorang mantan Raja Sahir yang baru saja mendapat ilham terakhirnya, membuatnya tak sempat memahami keputus-asaan yang seharusnya sedang menggerayanginya karena melihat masa depan yang suram.

Sebuah hal kecil yang tak terduga, tetapi berdampak besar untuknya.

“Itu… manusia?”

Dengan tubuh barunya yang kini terasa berat dan kikuk, perasaan pertama yang ia rasakan adalah empati kepada orang yang tidak ia kenali. Sesuatu yang tak pernah ia rasakan, tak bisa ia rasakan sebelumnya.

Ia memiliki mata yang dapat melihat segalanya, kecakapan tertinggi dari ilmu penerawangan adalah miliknya. Namun, mengetahui sebab dan akibat dari segala hal bukan berarti memahami emosi—alasan, _hasrat_ , dibalik peristiwa yang terjadi. Ia tak memahami seberapa signifikan untuk seseorang yang tak ia kenal—maupun yang ia kenal menghembuskan nafas terakhir mereka.

Ia hanya perlu melakukan sesuai apa yang Maha Agung tihtakan kepadanya, ia hanya perlu menuruti segala hal yang Ia perintahkan. Sebab itu adalah fungsi dari dirinya, alasan mengapa ia terlahir di dunia manusia.

Maka dari itu, rasa cemas yang menyelubungi tubuhnya adalah hal yang tak familiar untuknya. Ia tak ingin melihat orang itu mati, ia tak ingin melihat orang itu terluka, ia menginginkan orang itu sembuh, ia ingin orang itu hidup. Perasaan negatif diselimuti dengan harapan dan permohonan.

Ia tak membenci perasaan itu.

Kakinya yang tak beralas berhati-hati menyusuri tebing yang curam. Perih dirasakan olehnya yang terbiasa melayang daripada berjalan, tetapi usahanya membuahkan hasil. Kini ia berada tepat di samping tubuh yang bersimbah darah.

Dadanya mengernyit pedih, “apakah dia masih bernyawa…?”

Kepalanya tak sempat memikirkan hal yang lebih penting: bagaimana ada orang lain selain dirinya dan Tuannya berada di tempat ritual rahasia ini?

Jarinya segera meraba denyut nadi yang dekat dengannya-- ia dapat menghembuskan nafas lega. Walau lamban, jantungnya masih memompa darah dengan teratur yang menandakan manusia yang terbaring di tanah ini belum ke alam barzah.

Dengan getaran suara yang tak familiar keluar dari kerongkongannya, ia memanggil Tuannya—rekannya yang bisa ia andalkan berdasarkan pengalamannya selama berperang, untuk membantunya.

* * *

**KEESOKAN HARINYA**

Menurut pribadi Romani Archaman, nama baru yang ia emban pada inkarnasi ini, pertemuan resmi pertamanya dengan orang yang ia tolong adalah sebuah bencana.

Seseorang yang kini Romani ketahui adalah gadis paruh baya, gadis yang tampak seumuran dengan raganya yang sekarang, bersiap untuk melompat dari jendela persegi panjang _dari lantai lima Rumah Sakit_.

Seandainya gadis itu seorang magus mungkin ia bisa menyelamatkan diri dengan menggunakan sihir elevasi, sihir yang ia pahami sulit untuk dilakukan oleh magus di era ini. Namun, Romani tak bisa bertaruh kepada spekulasi sepihak yang ia buat sendiri.

Sebab jika Romani salah, gadis itu akan menjadi mayat dingin pada teras Rumah Sakit, ia tak menolong gadis itu hanya untuknya kembali menghilangkan nyawanya dan membuat keributan di tempat korban Perang Cawan Suci dirawat.

_Perang yang diapun ikut andil alih di dalamnya._

_Banyak korban yang tak terlibat dalam perang berjatuhan. Sebelumnya ia berpikir itu adalah hal yang normal, untuk sebuah perang memperebutkan keajaiban maha kabul, lebih aneh jika tidak ada korban._

_Namun, dengan hati yang berdenyut hangat dan nurani yang tak lagi terkekang, wujud anak-anak, pria, wanita, kakek, nenek, **orang-orang** yang dibalut perban, kehilangan anggota tubuhnya, memiliki luka bakar yang menyelimuti tubuh mereka, yang muram karena kehilangan segalanya membuatnya merasa—_

_Merasa…_

Ia menggelengkan kepalanya untuk menghanyutkan pikiran negatif yang merangkak ke kerutan otaknya. Walau tampaknya gadis itu menyadari kehadiran Romani, ia bahkan tak menoleh. Tanpa segan ia meregangkan kakinya yang berada di ubin jendela dan melontarkan dirinya keluar—

“ _TUNGGU!!”_

Jantungnya serasa akan lepas, kaki Romani melangkah lebih cepat daripada perintah otaknya, hal yang ia syukuri.

Seandainya Romani masih bisa menggunakan sihir, ia tak perlu beradu dengan waktu dan sekuat tenaga mengulurkan tangannya—seluruh badannya-- agar bisa meraih gadis itu.

Seandainya Romani masih seorang Raja Sahir, ia tak akan terpikir untuk menghentikan tindakan gadis itu.

Namun, dirinya yang sekarang tidak bisa menerimanya. Ia bisa berandai-andai mengapa gadis itu ingin _bunuh diri_ , tetapi ia takkan pernah tau alasan sebenarnya jika gadis itu _tak bernyawa_.

“Berhasil! Aku berhasil meraihnya!”

Badannya menjulur keluar dari jendela, posisinya cukup berbahaya tetapi ia berhasil meraih kerah gadis itu. Romani merapatkan kedua kakinya ke dinding. Beban sebuah manusia terlalu berat untuk dipikul tubuhnya yang sekarang.

“Oi, gapai tanganku dan panjat diriku! Aku tak bisa menarikmu dengan posisi ini.”

Bukannya menghiraukan perintah Romani, gadis yang ia pertahankan dari kejatuhan dengan memegang kerahnya malah perlahan menurun. Romani bisa melihat ia mempreteli kancing seragam pasiennya satu per satu, tangannya yang gemetar membuatnya tak bisa melepas kancingnya dengan lancar. Romani menggertakkan giginya kesal.

“Kau memiliki masalah apa? Kita bisa bicarakan dulu, jangan bergegas mengakhiri hidupmu!” sahutnya panik.

Akhirnya gadis itu menoleh ke arahnya, kepalanya mendongak dan menunjukkan kedua bola mata beriris emas. Pandangannya terpaut dengan mata hijau Romani. Ia menghentikan pergerakannya tetapi tangannya tidak beralih dari kancing yang akan dia lepas.

“MAAF, SAYA, JEPANG, BAHASA, TAK TAHU. SAYA, JEPANG, TAK MENGOBROL.”

Karena itu sedari tadi Romani tidak dihiraukan?!? Dia tak bisa bahasa Jepang?!

Tentu ia akan mengira orang yang ia temukan di Perang Cawan Suci yang bertempat di Fuyuki adalah orang Jepang! Kau tak bisa menyalahkannya dalam pilihan bahasa yang ia ucapkan.

“ **Uh, apa kau paham kalau sekarang?** ” tanyanya lagi dengan bahasa lain. Gadis itu tak bereaksi, tetapi sepertinya ia mengerti unsur dari apa yang ditanyakan oleh Romani. Dia menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

Romani berpikir sejenak, ia menelaah paras gadis itu sembari (mencoba) menariknya ke atas (dan tentu itu tak berhasil). Rambutnya dominan hitam dan panjang, hal yang lumrah untuk perawakan Asia. Warna kulitnya sawo matang, yang tampaknya menjadi begitu karena panas matahari daripada warna dari lahir, menilai dari putihnya bagian kulitnya yang ditutup kain (dengan posisi mereka, Romani dapat melihat dadanya—jangan salahkan arah matanya, oke!).

Matanya… warna matanya mengingatkannya dengan warna mata dirinya sendiri. Dirinya yang sebelumnya.

Arab? Tidak, wajahnya tak tampak seperti itu. Eropa? Afrika? Australia?? Ada banyak negara dan bahasa pada era ini, Romani tak bisa bergegas terpikir bahasa apa yang diketahui oleh gadis itu.

 _“Please let go of me,”_ pinta gadis itu dengan datar.

 _“No, I wouldn’t!”_ balas Romani, kini tau apa yang bisa ia gunakan untuk berbicara dengannya.

“Oh, okie.”

Romani tak tau apa maksud dari ‘Ok’ gadis itu, tetapi dia lanjut mencoba melepas kancing-kancingnya tanpa menghiraukan Romani.

“Hei! Berhenti melakukan itu! Kau bisa mati!”

“Saya tahu.”

“Bunuh diri bukan pilihan yang benar!”

“Benar dan salah itu relatif.”

Rasanya akal sehat Romani menurun semakin lama ia berada di situasi ini. Perutnya perih karena terus-terusan tertekan ubin jendela dan rasanya kakinya akan keseleo karena terlalu lama menopang tubuhnya.

“Relatif memang… tapi kalau kau mati aku akan... aku tak suka itu. Aku, aku-- melihatmu menuju kematianmu begitu saja… aku rasa itu tak benar.”

Romani tak tau apa yang ia bicarakan, malah, ia tak tau apa yang sedang ia pikirkan. Ia tak ingin gadis itu mati, memang, tapi apa haknya menyangkal gadis itu kalau ia benar-benar tak ingin hidup di dunia ini? Mereka tak mengenal satu sama lain. Belum lagi mengenai ilham yang ia terima. Andai dunia ini akan hancur, bukankah lebih baik jika Romani membiarkannya mati tanpa rasa sakit berlebih daripada mendapat nasib yang lebih buruk?

“Kalau saya mati, apa saya akan menjadi ganjalan dalam benakmu?”

“! Iya, itu benar, benar sekali!”

Romani langsung menerima definisi perasaan yang gadis itu katakan dengan santai. Ya, mau tidak mau Romani akan selalu mengenang hari ini jika ia gagal menghentikannya bunuh diri. Dirinya yakin akan hal itu. Kepalanya terus mengangguk mengiyakan perkataan gadis itu.

“Hmm, oh, baiklah. Saya tak ingin menjadi beban mental kepada orang lain, sekali pun itu orang yang tak kukenal,” gadis itu akhirnya, _akhirnya_ , mengulurkan tangannya ke atas dan menggengam lengan Romani.

Hembusan nafas lega keluar dari mulut Romani, “sebentar, aku akan mencoba menarikmu jadi tolong kerjasamanya ya.”

“Ah, sepertinya kita dalam masalah besar. Maaf, ya.”

Romani tak sadar selama ia menggenggam kerah gadis itu, tubuhnya beringsut keluar jendela, sampai akhirnya tak bisa menopangnya lagi. Gelora perasaan yang merangkak ke ubun-ubunnya membuatnya lupa akan keadaannya. Dari menghentikan gadis itu melompat, kini Romani malah jatuh bersamanya.

Begini kah kehidupan barunya akan berakhir? Romani bahkan belum memikirkan hikmah dari ilham yang ia dapatkan. Ia berencana memikirkannya setelah mengecek apakah gadis yang ia tolong baik-baik saja atau tidak.

“Kumohon percayalah kepada saya dan pegang saya erat-erat.”

Romani tak bisa membalas apapun dan hanya bisa mengikuti intruksi yang diberikan. Ini bukan waktu yang tepat, tetapi ia menyadari bagaimana yang ia rangkul bisa ia selimuti keseluruhan dengan lengannya.

“Harus bisa!” gumam gadis itu. Ia melentingkan tubuhnya dan mendorong tubuh mereka ke salah satu jendela di dekat mereka.

_PRAAANG_

Rasa sakit mencakar kulit tangan dan pipinya yang tak memiliki pelindungan apapun. Romani menutup matanya sebelum tubuhnya menghantam jendela.

Mereka berdua terpental cukup jauh dari jendela yang mereka pecahkan. Untungnya tidak ada orang di lorong ini saat mereka jatuh ke dalamnya.

Pekatnya adrenalin menyelimuti kepala Romani. Ia tak tau mana atas dan bawah ketika ia terguncang dan berputar-putar di udara. Ke arah manapun itu, ia menggerakkan tubuhnya, tangannya bertopang pada bantalan lembut seukuran tangannya.

Huh? Darimana bantal itu berasal? Hangat pula, ia menabrakkan diri ke mana?

“Ugh, berat,” sahut bantalnya.

Barulah Romani sadar apa yang sedari tadi dia tindih, dan pegang, “UWAH, MAAF, MAAF, AKU TAK SENGAJA!” Romani coba jelaskan, tetapi ia belum menyingkirkan tangannya. Badannya terasa berat, letih, dan kepalanya terasa kacau. Di saat seperti itu, hidungnya dijepit oleh dua jari gadis itu.

“Tenangkan dirimu. Saya tak apa, saya tahu mustahil kamu sengaja. Saya akan sangat terbantu kalau kamu menyingkir sekarang…” gadis itu berusaha menghirup nafas dalam-dalam dan menghembuskannya keluar, “saya tak kuat menopang bebanmu lebih lama lagi.”

Gadis ini terlalu pengertian, atau itu berasal dari ketidak-peduliannya dengan kehidupannya? Romani tak tau jawaban mana yang benar, tetapi untuk sekarang ia memang harus berhenti menindih gadis itu. Bagaimanapun awalnya, tidak bisa dipungkiri Romani selamat berkat gadis ini.

“Kita harus bergegas memeriksakan diri ke dokter, apalagi kau.”

Gadis itu melindunginya dari benturan kaca maupun lantai. Corak kulit gadis itu pucat dan beberapa bagian tubuhnya memiliki luka goresan dangkal. Wajah gadis itu meringis kesakitan.

“Ahaha… saya juga ingin itu, tapi saya sedang tak bisa bergerak…”

Romani langsung bereaksi mendengar perkataan itu. Ia mendekatkan diri dan menopang tubuh gadis itu dengan tangan kirinya. Mata Romani melotot memeriksa jikalau ada cedera parah yang tak terperhatikan. Tangannya meraba bagian atas tubuh gadis itu, tak ada luka eksternal yang signifikan.

Romani mengancing baju gadis itu satu per satu ke bawah agar ia tak kedinginan. Selanjutnya Romani memeriksa kaki gadis itu, tak ada darah yang meresap ke celananya. Ada beberapa bagian yang lecet, tetapi bukan masalah besar.

Romani lanjut meraba punggung gadis itu, dan di saat itulah ia mendesis sambil mengerutkan wajahnya. Romani juga meraba belakang kepala gadis itu dan merasakan kelembapan dari tangannya, ia yakin itu bukan karena air.

“Tentu, kau menggunakan punggungmu sebagai pelindung kita soalnya…” bisik Romani kepada dirinya sendiri. Namun, dengan jarak di antara mereka gadis itu bisa mendengar suara Romani dengan jelas

“Yah begitulah, saya rasa butuh waktu yang lama untuk saya bisa bergerak lagi,” ekspresi rumit terlintas dari paras gadis itu, kemudian dia tersenyum dan menggosok-gosok puncak kepala Romani, “keributan tadi pasti akan mendatangkan petugas Rumah Sakit. Kamu bisa pergi duluan untuk memeriksakan diri, saya akan baik-baik saja.”

Romani membeku sejenak, ia tak tau harus bereaksi semacam apa saat kepalanya dielus. Ini pertama kalinya dalam dua kehidupannya ada seseorang yang melakukan itu kepadanya. Walau untuk kehidupan keduanya ia baru berumur satu hari.

Ia tak memiliki hubungan yang erat dengan orang tuanya, dan jika ada seseorang yang berada sedekat itu dan berani melakukannya kepada seorang raja, orang itu adalah orang yang tidak memiliki kewarasan.

Namun, Romani bukanlah raja, bukanlah siapa-siapa di kehidupan ini. Seseorang dapat menyentuhnya maupun berbicara dengannya tanpa konsekuensi yang fatal.

Entahlah, rasanya seperti Romani disadarkan bahwa dirinya yang sekarang, akhirnya, adalah seorang _manusia biasa_.

“Kalau kutinggalkan kau akan kabur untuk bunuh diri,” tebak Romani. Gadis itu berani sekali berwajah terkejut bagaikan rencana jahilnya berhasil dibongkar oleh gurunya, “kau yah…! Hargai hidupmu lebih tinggi!”

Gadis itu menghela nafas dan mengusap wajahnya sendiri dengan tangan kanannya. Ia membiarkan tangan kanannya berbaring di atas matanya.

“…saya tak tahu, bagaimana caranya bertahan hidup di dunia ini.”

“Kenapa begitu?” tanya Romani, jantungnya berdebar-debar membayangkan alasan suram untuk itu. Sesuatu yang mungkin ada andil dengan kota Fuyuki.

“Hmm… karena ada pria yang luar biasa ganteng menolong saya tapi saya tak ingat pernah mengenalnya sebelumnya?” gadis itu tersenyum tipis dan mengusap-usap pipi Romani, ekspresinya kembali berubah menjadi rumit, “saya tahu itu terdengar aneh, tapi itu adalah hal serius bagi saya.”

“G-ganteng? Oh iya, kau cedera kepala... maaf, ini memang pertama kalinya kita bertemu,” Romani tergagap-gagap mendengar kalimat gadis itu, di antara semua hal yang ia pikir akan dilontarkan oleh lawan bicaranya, itu bukan hal yang ia duga.

“Aaah, syukurlah. Saya kira saya amnesia karena ada seseorang yang berjuang keras menolong saya. Jadi, kamu tipe-tipe penyelamat tanpa pikir panjang, huh?”

Romani ingin menyangkalnya, tetapi di waktu yang sama ia bisa merasakan bahwa tidak ada sindiran tersirat dari kalimat itu. Gadis itu murni mengatakan apa yang ia pikirkan. Romani menggaruk-garuk pipinya.

“Mengatakan aku tak berpikir agak keterlaluan…”

“Ah, tapi saya hanya berkata tidak pikir panjang. Bukannya tidak menggunakan otak sama sekali.”

Perbincangan antar mereka terhenti ketika (akhirnya) tenaga medis Rumah Sakit datang untuk memeriksa keributan yang terjadi. Mereka tampak kaget melihat kaca jendela yang pecah serta Romani dan seorang gadis yang terluka di tangannya. Romani tak yakin mereka bisa mendeduksi apa yang terjadi hanya dengan pemandangan yang mereka lihat.

Soalnya, siapa yang bisa menyangka ada seseorang yang menembus lorong dari jendela yang tak memiliki pijakan di luarnya?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Setelah saya nonton episode 0 FGO Babylonia, selalu kepikiran sedih liat Romani melakukan perjalanannya sendiri. Kesepian seperti itu. Rasanya mau peluk dia dan ngemanja dia selama perjalanannya sendirian itu. JADI SAYA REALISASIKAN DI FIK INI.
> 
> Basically this fic is just me wanting to give more happiness to Romani.


	2. Mengenal satu sama lain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bangun di tempat tidak familiar adalah awal mula dari sebuah picisan. Saat itu hanyalah sebuah bahan bacaan tidak apa-apa, tetapi ketika kamu mengalaminya sendiri, hal itu berhenti menjadi hal yang mengasyikkan.

**HARI YANG SAMA, BEBERAPA MENIT YANG LALU**

Ketika dirinya terbangun, yang pertama dirinya lihat adalah motif persegi panjang berwarna putih.

Matanya terpejam, mengedip sekali dan dua kali, sebelum akhirnya dirinya bisa mengumpulkan akal pikirannya. Dirinya mencoba menggerakkan jari-jemarinya, kemudian mengangkatnya sampai dirinya bisa melihat anggota tubuhnya.

Sulit, seluruh tubuhnya terasa sehabis ditindih oleh kerbau yang membawa kereta kencana yang diduduki satu keluarga gatot kaca di punggungnya. Namun, jika dirinya tak melihat kondisinya, setidaknya tangannya sendiri, dia belum bisa tenang.

Ah, lima jari yang bergerak sesuai apa yang dia pikirkan. Kulit berwarna coklat… ya, dirinya tidak bermutasi menjadi makhluk lain. Setidaknya tangannya masih tangan manusia. Sebuah jarum mencuat dari lengannya. Matanya mengikuti selang yang terpaut dengan jarum tersebut dan melihat sebuah bungkus bening dengan cairan di dalamnya terkait pada tiang besi. Tampaknya itu jarum IV… atau semacamnya lah, dirinya tak familiar dengan benda-benda yang ada di Rumah Sakit.

Ya, Rumah Sakit, dia berasumsi dia berada di instansi itu. Dari ruangan yang kosong dan berwarna putih, tempat tidurnya, dan terakhir jarum IV itu.

“Uh… aaah. Aaaa… beeee… ceeee…”

Suaranya terdengar normal. Agak serak tetapi tak ada perubahan signifikan dari indra vokalnya. Dia masih bisa berbicara dengan lancar. Tak ada yang perlu dikhawatirkan.

“Cermin… aku butuh… cermin… toilet… semoga ada.”

Tangan dan kaki yang berusaha dia gerakkan tak merespon dengan baik. Kesemutan menjadi-jadi menyerang anggota tubuhnya. Namun, dia tak sabar, dia ingin melihat kondisinya sekarang juga. Tanpa keanggunan atau kelembutan satupun, dia menggulingkan diri dari ranjangnya.

_GEDUBRAK_

Tubuhnya terjatuh ke lantai yang dingin. Untuk dirinya yang sekarang, dinginnya lantai terasa seperti es yang menusuk ubun-ubunnya. Tangannya yang terpaut dengan benang IV pun terasa perih, dirinya beusaha agar jatuh tak menimpa maupun membenturkannya tetapi sepertinya usahanya tidaklah cukup.

“Jarum ini… mengganggu. Hmm, bakal sakit tapi… cabut saja lah.”

Dia menggeritkan giginya dan menutup matanya. Dia takkan kuat melihat benda tajam dan lancip semacam jarum berlama-lama, pikirannya selalu terbayang-bayang jika jarum itu menusuk matanya. Dengan aba-aba dalam hatinya, dia mengeluarkan jarum ini sekali tarik.

“Hnnnrg! Hiks, sakit…”

Dia bisa merasakan kakinya, tetapi kesemutan yang dialaminya masih merajalela. Dia mencoba beberapa kali untuk berdiri tetapi hal itu terbukti sulit. Dirinya tak bisa menunggu lebih lama lagi.

Dia mengesotkan dirinya ke pintu yang dia pikir menuju toilet. Dia tampak menyedihkan, tetapi dia memutuskan untuk tak memikirkannya. Toh, tak ada orang di sini yang akan memandangnya dengan aneh.

“Yay, ada cermin!”

Tangannya menjulur sampai bisa meraih wastafel, dan dia menggunakannya untuk menopang tubuhnya. Berpegang penuh dengan ujung wastafel, dirinya semu-berdiri dan bersandar ke depan.

“Waktunya pemeriksaan tubuh,” ucapnya di hadapan cermin.

Rambut hitam, cek. Panjang tangan, cek. Telinga, cek. Mulut, cek. Gigi, cek. Dada, tak jadi rata maupun boing, cek. Perut, cek. Semuanya terlihat sama seperti terakhir yang dirinya ingat. Kecuali satu.

Matanya.

Matanya yang seharusnya hitam, coklat jika terpapar sinar matahari, sekarang berwarna kuning. Emas?

Secerah apapun matanya disinari matahari, berubah warna sejauh ini terlalu dipaksakan. Ini sudah berada di lingkar warna yang berbeda. Dari awal, dirinya berada di dalam ruangan jadi tidak ada kilauan cahaya yang bisa merefraksi warna matanya.

“Lensa kontak? Ow, ahaha bukan ya… Uuuu.”

Apa ada penyakit atau pengobatan yang mengubah warna mata ketika kamu gegar otak? Dirinya tak tau, akan dia cari di internet nanti.

Dirinya berjalan keluar toilet. Kakinya sudah mendapat cukup waktu untuk beristirahat dan kini dia bisa menggunakannya, walau masih agak kikuk.

Dirinya memeriksa ruang tempat dirinya dirawat. Ada kulkas kecil di mana pengunjung bisa menyimpan makanan mereka, tempat tidurnya tentunya, tiang besi... dirinya menghampiri dan mengambil bungkus bercairan yang tak lagi dirinya pakai.

“Huruf Jepang…? Barang Impor? Huh, tahun kada luarsanya 2004? Aku salah baca??”

Tak usah ditanya seberapa kebingungannya dia dengan apa yang dia lihat. Mengapa dia menggunakan barang yang sudah sampai 15 tahun kada luarsa? Rumah Sakit mana yang melanggar SOP seburuk ini? Apa dia akan baik-baik saja setelah menerima asupan nutrisi dari barang kada luarsa itu?

Gawat, dirinya tak tau sakit kepalanya berasal dari pergerakan mendadak setelah terbangun, cedera di kepalanya, atau cairan kada luarsa di tangannya. Dirinya berusaha menggunakan otaknya untuk menganalisa situasinya.

“Yang terakhir kuingat adalah… aku belum mengunci pintu rumahku dan aku terjatuh jauh… hmm, selain itu, kota yang dilahap api dan cahaya prismatik penuh warna?” jabarkan dirinya sembari meletakkan tangannya di dagunya.

“Aku yakin keluargaku tidak semiskin itu sampai memasukkanku ke Rumah Sakit yang menggunakan barang kada luarsa. Dari awal, kalau sampai separah itu, seharusnya aku tidak di kamar privat seperti ini,” lanjutnya.

Dirinya menarik gorden putih yang menutupi jendela, matanya menyipit saat mentari menyilaui wajahnya. Langit yang biru dan atap-atap bangunan menyambut penglihatannya.

“?? Bukankah sudut pandangku terlalu tinggi?” komentarnya, kemudian dia melihat ke bawah,”??? Tanahnya jauh sekali…”

Tingginya 165 cm, tinggi ruangan ini kurang lebih dua kali tubuhnya. Jika dihitung begitu kira-kira satu ruangan tingginya 4 meter. Dari tempatnya melihat ada 4 deretan kaca dengan jarak yang teratur, kemungkinan tinggi ruangan berjendela di bawahnya sama dengan tinggi kamarnya. Berarti jaraknya dari tanah kurang lebih 16 meter…

“Aku berada di lantai lima? Setauku di kotaku maupun kota sekitarku tak ada Rumah Sakit setinggi ini.”

Matanya terfokus kepada jalan raya yang tertangkap penglihatannya. Pejalan kaki yang berlalu lalang di trotoar jalan bervariasi dari umur dan gender. Laki-laki dewasa berkemeja yang berjalan terbirit-birit, anak-anak SD tak berseragam dan memikul tas berwarna merah dan hitam, gadis SMP mengenakan rok pendek dan seragam _Sailor_ , pemuda yang mengenakan seragam yang seingatnya disebut _Gakuran_.

…Wah, jelas sekali dia tidak berada di kampung halamannya. Kenapa tidak sekalian saja tunjukkan dia meteor jatuh supaya lebih kelihatan seberapa tidak nyatanya ini?

“Sabar, sabar, jangan keluarkan seribu satu _Tsukkomi_ ,” ucapnya pada diri sendiri, berusaha tenang.

Anak Sekolah Dasar di tempat asalnya mengenakan seragam Merah Putih, anak Sekolah Menengah Pertama Biru Putih, dan anak Sekolah Menengah Atas Abu Putih. Dia tau betul itu karena dirinya sudah melewati tiga jenjang tersebut.

Sekolah swasta sekali pun yang mempunyai model seragam sendiri tidak ada yang meniru model jadul sekolah Jepang.

“Konklusi, aku berada di Jepang? Kemungkinan, 80%. Namun, mengapa? Aku sakit apa sampai ke Jepang? Selain gegar otak.”

Keluarganya memang tidak miskin, tapi dia yakin tidak sekaya itu sampai dia bisa dirawat di luar negeri. Selain itu, ada apa dengan kontradiksi menggunakan barang kada luarsa tapi Rumah Sakit mahal??

“Selain itu, kalaupun karena gegar otak, bukannya ada yang aneh dengan potongan kenanganku? Dari menutup pintu langsung terjun bebas tanpa jeda sedikit pun. Sejak awal aku tak melihat ada tebing maupun pesawat yang memungkinkanku jatuh dari ketinggian itu.”

Kemungkinan kedua yang bisa dirinya pikirkan adalah ini merupakan mimpi.

Entah mulai darimana mimpinya, apakah sejak dirinya terjatuh atau bahkan saat dirinya ingin menutup pintu? Namun, di antara semua konklusi yang dirinya pikirkan, ini yang paling masuk akal.

Dia secara sengaja tidak mengacuhkan detail yang menyangkal hipotesanya. Dirinya sedang tidak ingin berpikir terlalu dalam, kepalanya sakit.

“Kalau begitu aku tinggal bangun,” itulah yang dirinya simpulkan.

Saat kita bermimpi, satu hari, satu detik, satu jam, satu tahun, satu abad bisa berlalu. Diri kita yang terbangun akan merasakan hal itu berlalu sekejap, hanya diri kita yang hidup di mimpi yang merasakan seberapa lama mereka berada di mimpi.

Dirinya tak bisa menunggu selama itu untuk terbangun. Masih untung jika mimpinya hanya beberapa hari, bagaimana kalau sampai ribuan tahun baru mimpinya berakhir? Seandainya dirinya tak sadar ini adalah mimpi, melalui waktu yang tak pasti akan lebih nyaman.

Cara yang paling mudah dan sering dia alami di mimpinya adalah satu; mati di dalam mimpi.

Sebenarnya ada beberapa hal yang dirinya cemaskan, tetapi dirinya mendorong semua itu jauh ke ujung pikirannya. Jika dirinya ragu sekarang, tak ada kesempatan lain dirinya bisa melakukan hal ini.

“Karena aku pecundang yang takut akan kematian,” ucapnya kepada diri sendiri. Matanya terpejam sejenak dan dia memanjat ubin jendela. Cahaya matahari menyinari pipinya dan angin menghembuskan rambut hitamnya.

Dia mendengar suara langkah kaki dan pintu terbuka, tak ada waktu lagi. Sebelum kepalanya bisa mencerna kata-kata yang keluar dari seseorang yang berada di belakangnya—

Dia terjun.

* * *

**UGD RUMAH SAKIT, LANTAI 1**

Rencananya untuk bisa terbangun dari mimpinya gagal, tetapi dia hanya bisa menyalahkan diri sendiri yang terlalu lama berpikir dan lambat bertindak. Mau itu manusia asli atau mimpi, asalkan mereka memiliki moralitas yang sepadan, tidak ada yang bisa membiarkan seseorang bunuh diri begitu saja.

Dirinya menghela nafas panjang, walau dia tau tak ada gunanya lama-lama berandai-andai, dia tak bisa melepaskan penyesalannya semudah itu. Adrenalinnya sudah terkuras sekarang, jika seseorang mau membunuhnya, ketakutannya akan kematian akan mengalahkan keberaniannya untuk mati.

“Kau tak apa? Apakah kau sesak nafas?” tanya laki-laki bermata zamrud.

“Gakpapa kok. Enggak.”

Tak ada bukti yang lebih kuat untuk menunjukkan dirinya berada di dalam mimpi selain laki-laki yang duduk di kursi sebelah ranjangnya. Rambutnya begitu panjang sampai berserakan di lantai, tetapi itu tampak natural daripada berantakan. Warna matanya hijau mengkilap, dan warna rambut pirang kemerahan miliknya hanya pernah dirinya lihat di internet.

Selain itu, jangan lupa dengan parasnya yang indah. Kulitnya mulus dan lentur, dia mengetahuinya saat dia mengusap pipinya. Kehangatan yang dirinya raba membuatnya berpikir ini adalah kenyataan.

Namun, dirinya tau mimpinya terasa realistik saat dia berada di dalamnya. Dia mengibas poninya ke belakang dan kembali menghela nafas.

“Um, setelah semua yang terjadi aku pikir sudah waktunya kita berkenalan? Aku Romani Archaman, atau Archaman Romani kalau menggunakan aturan nama di Jepang?”

“Saya bukan orang Jepang jadi itu gak masalah,” jawabnya dengan otomatis. Jantungnya berdetum cepat, dirinya meneguk ludah mendengar nama itu. Mulutnya langsung menyuarakan posibilitas yang dia pikirkan, “kamu cosplayer?”

Lawan bicaranya memiringkan kepalanya, “cosplayer? Apa itu?”

“Bukan cosplayer?” tanyanya kembali. Tangannya terulur, pria di hadapannya masih tak paham dengan apa yang dipertanyakannya, tetapi balik menggapai juluran tangannya.

“Uwah!” teriak lelaki itu, kaget.

Pastinya lelaki itu tak menduga dirinya akan ditarik dengan kencang saat dia mengulurkan tangannya. Jarak di antara mereka menipis sampai dirinya bisa menghitung helaian bulu matanya. Tangan kanannya merangkul pipi lelaki itu; _sama seperti tadi, tak ada tanda dia mengenakan make up._ Jempolnya mengusap sudut mata lelaki itu; _tak bergeser, dia tak mengenakan lensa kontak_.

“Anu, nona…? Apa yang…?”

“Sebentar ya, tolong sabar.”

Dirinya memerlukan bukti-bukti lain sebelum dia bisa menerima realita (mimpi) miliknya. Selesai memeriksa wajah lelaki itu, dirinya melepas tarikannya, menghilangkan topangan lelaki itu dan membuatnya jatuh ke pangkuan dirinya.

Dirinya menggunakan kesempatan itu untuk memeriksa lebih jauh, tangannya bergerak melingkari lelaki itu dan merapatkan tubuh mereka. Kehangatan yang tersalur dari suhu tubuh mereka terasa jelas olehnya.

Suara jantung yang berdebar kencang dapat dirinya dengarkan jika dia menutup matanya dan memfokuskan telinganya. Rambut panjangnya yang dirinya tarik-tarik tak ada memiliki tanda akan lepas, dia pun tak melihat lem untuk wig di akar rambutnya, maupun tanda-tanda lelaki itu menggunakan _hair extension_.

Dirinya kembali menghela nafas entah sudah keberapa kalinya. Akhirnya, dia menerima realita barunya.

“Kaori Hikari, panggil saja Kaori,” ucapnya dengan pasrah. Kaori melepaskan rangkulannya dan melemparkan senyum kepada Romani Archaman, “salam kenal, Tuan Archaman.”

Kaori melihat Archaman di tengah pose yang aneh. Tangannya setengah melingkar seperti permainan capit boneka, dia membeku bagaikan ada sebuah kesempatan yang sudah dia lewatkan. Archaman segera mengembalikan kedua tangannya ke posisi semula dan berusaha duduk seperti biasa, tetapi kini dia berada di ranjang daripada di kursi.

“Salam kenal, nona Kaori. Kau bisa memanggilku Romani atau Roman daripada Tuan Archaman. Terdengar lebih baik, bukan?”

“Oke, Tuan Archaman.”

“Geh, kau sengaja yah.”

“Iya.”

Archaman menggaruk-garuk pipinya, tampak ingin protes dengan panggilan dari Kaori, tetapi memutuskan untuk tak membahasnya karena dia tahu permasalahannya akan panjang. Selagi kesenyapan yang nyaman melanda mereka berdua, Kaori memulai pembicaraan baru.

“Oh iya, ini tanggal berapa ya? Berapa tahun saya koma? Di mana saya?” tanyanya. Berharap dapat memancing jawaban yang dia perlukan tanpa terkesan aneh.

“Berapa tahun? Kau cuma pingsan sehari, sekarang tanggal 7 Januari tahun 2004. Ini salah satu Rumah Sakit di Kota Misaki. Korban-korban kebakaran di Shinto dilarikan ke Rumah Sakit di kota ini.”

“Wah, cuma sehari. Saya gak duga,” komentar Kaori untuk menunjukkan dia mendengarkan Archaman. Aslinya dia sedang fokus menyerap informasi baru yang dia dapat dan memikirkan spekulasi-spekulasi tentang keadaannya.

Kota Misaki dan Shinto, seingatnya kedua kota itu adalah bagian kota besar Fuyuki. Archaman mengatakan kebakaran di Shinto dan baru sehari dia menemukan Kaori. Mengingat Kaori melihat kebakaran besar ketika dia terjatuh, tahun yang dia dengar, serta orang yang menjadi lawan bicaranya--

Ini adalah sehari sesudah Perang Cawan Suci Fuyuki tahun 2004. Perang ke-empat jika di dunia Fate/Stay Night, dan perang pertama (dan terakhir) di dunia Fate/Grand Order.

Di antara semua dunia, kenapa harus dunia yang ini? Kaori ingin mengusap wajahnya dengan tangannya sekali lagi, andai tindakan itu tak perlu dia jelaskan kepada lawan bicaranya.

“Akupun tak. Lalu yang pertama aku lihat adalah kau yang akan meloncat keluar jendela. Bayangkan perasaanku,” keluh Archaman.

“Pasti mengejutkan, ya? Jreng jeng jeng jduar. Maaf,” balas Kaori. Dia benar-benar merasa bersalah sudah membuat Archaman trauma.

Archaman menggaruk kepalanya, tak tau apa hubungannya efek suara Kaori dengan apa yang dibicarakan, “kalau kau merasa bersalah, jangan ulangi lagi.”

Keheningan menyambut perkataan Archaman.

“Nona Kaori!” tegur Archaman.

“Ububu, saya tak bisa janji. Bisa sih kalau mau janji palsu,” ucap Kaori tanpa muslihat.

Archaman memijat-mijat keningnya, “tak ada gunanya kalau itu palsu!”

Apa yang harus dilakukan olehnya agar gadis ini tidak melakukan hal berbahaya lagi? Wajahnya tampak memikirkan hal semacam itu.

“Setidaknya saya jujur?”

“Gak gitu juga!” balas Archaman dengan gercap.

Dia tampak akan mencubit pipi Kaori, tetapi Kaori langsung menepis tangan yang mendekatinya.

“Ah, maaf. Saya canggung dengan orang asing,” jelas Kaori. Itu murni refleks dan bukan karena dia tak menyukai Archaman. Namun, Archaman membeku setelah tangannya tertampar dengan keras, “sakit yah? Maaf, umm.”

Kaori yang tak tahu harus berkata apalagi akhirnya mengambil tangan Archaman yang baru dia tampar dan mengecupnya. Menjilati bagian yang memerah, dia ada membaca di suatu komik (ya, komik) bahwa air liur dapat meredakan rasa sakit.

“Kau…! Katamu kau canggung, tapi kau melakukan hal seperti ini?!??!”

Kaori tau seberapa kontradik tindakannya sendiri, tetapi dia tak peduli, “ini saya lap dengan kerah saya sendiri kok. Sudah baikan?”

“Ugh, bukan itu masalahnya…” Archaman menatap Kaori yang memusatkan perhatiannya dengan mengelap tangan Archaman yang tadi dia jilat. Sentuhannya begitu lembut bagaikan dia menyentuh luka bakar daripada kulit yang putih bersih tanpa goresan, “kau tak apa?”

“Tak apa, apa?” tanya Kaori, meminta Archaman untuk lebih spesifik dengan pertanyaannya.

“Anu… kau… korban kebakaran juga, bukan?” tanya Archaman dengan ragu.

Kaori membeku, hal yang salah ditafsirkan oleh Archaman. Tampaknya Archaman mengira dia telah membuat Kaori mengingat kenangan buruk.

Mengiyakan pernyataan tersebut tidak sepenuhnya benar, tetapi tidak juga salah. Kaori berhipotesa bahwa Cawan Suci ada andil dengan alasan mengapa dia bisa berada di sini. Jadi, bisa dibilang dia itu korban. Hanya saja…

“Kalau iya memangnya kenapa?” tanya Kaori.

Archaman memundungkan pundaknya, “maafkan aku.”

Kaori terdiam. Archaman terdiam.

Kaori yakin Archaman sudah salah paham dan kepanikan mencuat dari dalam dirinya. Dia tak bisa menyangkal Archaman karena itu akan memunculkan pertanyaan mengapa Kaori berada di tempat ritual Cawan Suci. Setidaknya berkata dia kabur dari kebakaran menuju gunung terdengar logis untuk orang yang panik.

Kaori harus segera mengalihkan pembicaraan mereka. Dia menjepit hidung Archaman dengan kedua jarinya.

“F-Fueeh, k-kenapa mendadak?”

Archaman yang tak siap menghadapi serangan Kaori berkedip bingung. Lelaki itu masih bisa menahan nafasnya beberapa lama, tetapi saat wajahnya mulai membiru Kaori melepaskan jepitannya.

“Tuan Archaman benar-benar tak berperlindungan, ya? Harusnya kamu menegur atau bahkan menabok saya saat kehabisan nafas,” komentar Kaori.

Archaman mengusap-usap hidungnya. Padahal Kaori yakin dia tidak mencubitnya dengan keras, merah pun tidak.

“Aku rasa kau lah yang tindakannya tak bisa ditebak, sampai aku tak tau harus bereaksi seperti apa…” ucap Archaman sembari menghela nafas.

“Mmm, mmm, Tuan Archaman suka warna apa? Saya suka biru muda.”

“Warna—huh?”

Archaman tercegat, tak bisa segera memahami perpindahan topik mereka. Mulutnya menganga, tetapi tak ada suara yang keluar. Dia sepertinya tak tau bagaimana harus menjawab Kaori.

“Kalau kamu tak tau warna apa yang kamu suka, warna yang menarik perhatianmu lebih dari yang lain, warna yang kamu ingin lihat lebih dari yang lain, itulah warna kesukaanmu,” jelas Kaori, tanpa jeda.

“Kalau begitu…” pandangan Archaman bertemu dengan Kaori, tetapi Kaori rasa dia tak melihat ke arah matanya. Pupilnya bergerak dari atas ke bawah dan sejenak dia tampak bengong. Tangannya bergerak dengan ragu ke arah Kaori, sebelum dia tersentak seperti mengingat sesuatu dan menghentikan tindakannya, “…hitam. Aku rasa aku menyukainya."

“Hee, Tuan Archaman terlihat seperti _Hello Kitty_ , tetapi dalamnya ternyata gelap.”

“ _Hello Kitty?_ Apa itu?” tanya Archaman, fokus pada kata yang tidak familiar.

Mereka lanjut mengobrol, hal-hal sepele, hal-hal yang tak penting. Melompat ke satu topik ke topik lainnya tanpa henti. Saat Archaman tampak tak mengerti dengan apa yang disebutkan oleh Kaori, Kaori akan memberi acuan dan arahan agar Archaman bisa melanjutkan pembicaraannya.

Bersamaan dengan waktu yang berlalu, ekspresi muram Archaman luluh sampai akhirnya senyum kecil bisa terlihat dari wajahnya. Kaori sendiri tidak lagi duduk tegap, ketegangan di tubuhnya lepas sampai akhirnya dia membiarkan dirinya berbaring di ranjangnya. Kaori tak lagi bersiap untuk meloncat kabur di saat dia menemukan kesempatan.

Kaori memainkan ujung rambut Archaman yang begitu panjang saat Archaman bertanya kepadanya, “boleh kah aku menjengukmu esok?”

“Enggak. Bercanda,” balas Kaori, segera mengatakan kata kedua agar Archaman tidak salah paham.

“…kau membuatku cemas sejenak. Oke. Apa ada sesuatu yang kau inginkan?”

Kaori menggulung-gulung rambut pirang stroberi Archaman di jari-jemarinya, “hmm, entahlah apakah kamu tahu, tapi seingat saya, saya membawa tas selempang…”

“Tas dengan model kucing hitam?” tanya Archaman sebelum Kaori selesai berbicara.

“Iya, itu! Apa kamu tahu di mana tas saya sekarang?”

Kaori membangkitkan badannya dan menarik pundak Archaman agar lelaki itu melihatnya. Archaman yang mulai terbiasa dengan gestur Kaori berusaha agar tidak tersentak kaget dengan seberapa dekat tubuh gadis itu dengannya.

“U-Umm, itu ada di tempatku. Aku menyimpannya untuk jaga-jaga.”

“Ah, terima kasih! Anu, apakah kamu memeriksa isinya?” tanya Kaori, berusaha menekan kewas-wasannya agar tak tampak.

“Iya, maaf, tapi isinya cuma kaca hitam, suatu colokan kabel, dan kunci…?”

Jika tebakan Kaori benar, kaca hitam yang dimaksud adalah _SmartPhone_ miliknya, colokan itu adalah chargernya, dan kunci yang dimaksud adalah kunci rumahnya. Memang hanya itu yang ada di dalam tasnya. Dia bersyukur dia ketinggalan dompetnya karena dia tak bisa menjelaskan mengenai informasi di Kartu Tanda Pengenalnya.

Tak lucu jika Archaman mengetahui nama aslinya, dan dalam hati mencurigai Kaori yang dengan lancar menyebutkan nama yang jauh dari yang tertera di kartu tersebut. Belum lagi tanggal lahir aslinya yang juga berada dalam kartu tersebut.

Bagaimana bisa orang sebesar dirinya baru berumur 7 tahun, jika mengikuti tanggal yang tertera di sana?

Kaori menghela nafas lega.

“Mmm, memang cuma itu yang sempat saya bawa. Bisakah Tuan Archaman membawakan tas itu kepada saya? Hanya itu sisa peninggalan yang saya miliki dengan keluarga saya…”

Di dalam HP miliknya ada foto keluarganya jadi dia tak berbohong. Selain itu memang hanya benda dalam tas itu saja yang merupakan peninggalan dari dunia miliknya.

“…maaf.”

Kaori menyentil dahi Archaman saat dia mendengar kata-kata yang sama kembali keluar dari mulut pria itu.

“Jangan murung, hari ini terlalu banyak hal yang terjadi. Kita lanjutkan pembicaraan serius di lain waktu, ya?”

Archaman mengangguk patuh, “aku akan memindahkanmu ke ruang privat lain di lantai satu,” sahut Archaman.

“Hmm? Kamar sebelumnya gakpapa sih.”

“Gak, pokoknya gak,” ucap Archaman, nadanya tak terbantahkan.

Kaori menggaruk-garuk pipinya. Dia tak tau mengapa Archaman tak ingin mengembalikannya ke kamar yang sudah ditetapkan untuknya. Bukannya ribet untuk mengurus perpindahan kamar dan semacamnya? Apalagi saat Rumah Sakit sibuk mengurus korban kebakaran yang pastinya banyak jumlahnya.

“Umm, kalau begitu saya berterima kasih terlebih dahulu,” ucap Kaori, memutuskan untuk tidak memikirkannya lagi.

“Sama-sama. Sampai berjumpa esok.”

“Iya, sampai berjumpa esok.’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ngeng ngeng fiknya lanjut, ngeng ngeng ngebucin lanjut. DAPAT SEMANGAT 45 HABIS LIAT ROMANI BENING DAN JELAS DI OPENING BARU FGO. DW KAMU SNEAKY, NGELUARIN JAM 12 MALAM. JADI GAK BISA TIDUR KAN!
> 
> Gambar hasil komis dari nizam.rastafari di facebook!

**Author's Note:**

> Setelah saya nonton episode 0 FGO Babylonia, selalu kepikiran sedih liat Romani melakukan perjalanannya sendiri. Kesepian seperti itu. Rasanya mau peluk dia dan ngemanja dia selama perjalanannya sendirian itu. JADI SAYA REALISASIKAN DI FIK INI.
> 
> Basically this fic is just me wanting to give more happiness to Romani.


End file.
